


Rules of the Universe Re: Sakurai Yuuto

by capncosmo



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuto is <i>not</i> grumpy; it's all Deneb's and Nogami's fault anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of the Universe Re: Sakurai Yuuto

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration with icysnowdrop @ LJ, whom I thank profusely for encouragement and ideas and [loltastic pictures](http://icysnowdrop.livejournal.com/229253.html#cutid1).

As usual, Yuuto had _not_ been in a poor mood. Rather, it was all Deneb's fault. Trying to put the morning's shenanigans behind him, he walked through Tokyo very pointedly not scowling at anyone.

Of course, in order to not be scowling at anyone, it was vitally important he not run into anyone who was extremely stupid or annoying or cheerful. This was why he cringed when he heard a familiar yelp and an unfortunately more familiar crash.

"Nogami!" he yelled irritably as he ran over to help. Nogami had somehow managed to get his bicycle wedged between a pole and the railings on the side of the road, and groceries were strewn everywhere; frankly Yuuto wondered how the guy was still alive. Still, although he wouldn't admit it, it was good to have someone to vent his annoyance at.

"Yuuto," Nogami said as if surprised to see him, just like always. Yuuto didn't see how the kid hadn't figured out the order of the world by now:

1\. The universe hates Sakurai Yuuto.  
2\. In order to make his life horrible, he will always coincidentally meet Nogami Ryoutarou.

Of course, Nogami hadn't figured a _lot_ out, so Yuuto supposed he shouldn't be surprised as he tried to free the bike, mostly unsuccessfully. Even by the time Nogami had corralled his dropped bags, it was still unbudged.

"Um, Yuuto, it's really okay, you don't have to worry about it..." Nogami began, and that just irritated Yuuto more. In a final fit of frustration, he yanked as hard as possible. And had the bicycle fall on top of him.

Typically, Nogami dropped the groceries in his haste to try and help Yuuto, meaning they both had to pick everything up *again*. This time Yuuto snatched both bags from Nogami leaving him to take the bike; he knew neither he nor Airi's groceries had Nogami's amazing ability to escape harm, and therefore was completely fine with letting the other man get into whatever horrible accidents he liked and trusting him to get right back up again. Yuuto was with the fruit.

He stopped at the corner to wait for Nogami to hurry himself up (everyone he knew was so slow!), when he realized: Imajin. “Nogami, move it!” he yelled behind him, not stopping even when he heard the all too familiar squeak-crunch of Nogami renewing his acquaintance with the pavement. Rolling his eyes, he took out a card from his belt.

"Henshin!" Now transformed, Yuuto tried to position himself in between the hulking Imajin and who he assumed was the contract holder (he looked scared enough to be one). "I'm warning you," he said, "I am very strong."

This particular Imajin, whose brains appeared to be inversely proportional in size to its body, gave no response nor stopped slowly advancing with what appeared to be the contents of an entire clothing shop in hand.

Yuuto rushed at it, but he almost literally bounced off, leaving the monster to shower his victim in cloth.

"Contract complete," it rumbled, disappearing into the past. Yuuto beat a fist on the ground before getting up to learn its destination. This was of course when Nogami finally decided to show up.

"You're late!" he yelled, and Nogami cringed apologetically. "Let's go!"

"But--!"

"Now!"

*****

[2004.6.12]

Yuuto was not surprised to see the giant Imajin running amok when they arrived. Rather, he was wondering _why Nogami had not henshined yet._

"I have arrived!"

"It's about time," Yuuto put in irritably.

"What was that!?" Den-O started to ask, but Yuuto wasn't about to answer since he was here to fight the Imajin. Like a certain someone else should be.

As before, his initial rush didn't seem to faze the monster, and neither did Den-O's. Momotaros was handling things very maturely by yelling at it and repeatedly making useless swipes.

"Switch!" Yuuto instructed, and Den-O gave him a scathing look. Yuuto didn't care. "We obviously need someone stronger than _you_." Momotaros appeared murderous, but Nogami must have said something, because he reluctantly switched to Axe-form.

"You will cry at my strength," Den-O said, and Yuuto figured at least the two would be on the same mental level. Luckily, it had been the right decision as Den-O actually started to cause some damage.

The strikes were slowly maneuvering the Imajin backwards, and Yuuto took aim. "Full Charge," said his belt, and when they were finally in position, he fired together with Den-O.

A few moments passed. "Dynamic chop." Yuuto's life really would have been funny almost if it hadn't been happening to him.

*****

"Here," Yuuto said, shoving eariler's plastic bags at Nogami

He originally hadn't wanted to see Deneb, which was why he took up Nogami's offer of a ride back. Actually being in the dining car, however, made him regret his decision.

There was chaos erupting all around him, and a very confused looking Nogami in the middle. Yuuto couldn't believe he had possibly forgotten the shopping, which meant Nogami was either having a completely unnecessary and troublesome thought, or he was even stupider than Yuuto had estimated (not outside the realm of possibility).

"Actually," Nogami began slowly, "I have to go back for my bicycle. Why don't you bring them to Nee-san?"

And there it was. Nogami's completely stupid idea, because he was completely stupid and Yuuto couldn't even believe--

"Onee-san!?"

And then there were bubbles everywhere, mostly in Yuuto's face, as Ryuutaros leaned in over their table. "It's fine if I take them, right? Right??"

"I'm taking them," Yuuto said forcefully.

"I didn't ask you!" Ryuutaros said petulantly, but went off to mess with the napping Kintaros, apparently taking the hint.

Yuuto stood up, bags in hand, as DenLiner stopped. Nogami had some stupid, ridiculous smile on his face like he thought he knew everything or something, and it really pissed Yuuto off.

"Oh, Sakurai-kun!" Airi said, as he walked in. "Welcome!"

However, Yuuto was beginning to find he didn't care.

END.


End file.
